Lily and James a Comedy
by Dog Stars Crush
Summary: One of the marauders pranks goes too fare, James is in for it this time.


The Story Of How Lily And James Got Together  
  
By Dog Stars Crush  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
Dear Diary, 9-1-74  
  
The beginning of the year feast had been spectacular as always. I hadn't noticed a few of the other seventh year students' spike the pumpkin juice with some kind of alcoholic beverage. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had of course. I suspect it was Sirius who spiked it but I can't prove it. Well any way here's what happened…  
  
*** (Earlier that evening James POV)  
  
We walked into the great hall and took our usual sets at the end of the Gryffindor table. I watched patiently has the first years were sorted. It was same as every other year and I was getting rather hunger and bored when Sirius leaned over and whispered something inaudible to Remus and Peter. I looked over curious to know what Padfoot was planing, probably the first prank of our seventh year. He'd tell me later most likely so I turned my attention to Lily. She looked as beautiful as ever her green eyes were like to sparkling emeralds; you could get lost in those eyes.  
  
"James!" Sirius whispered grinning mischievously.  
  
I turned my attention to Sirius and way from Lily's beauty. I would never tell Lily how I truly felt about her; she's way out of my league, only Padfoot knows how I really feel about her.  
  
"Hmm." I reply.  
  
Sirius grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of whisky. Oh so that's the big secret, Sirius had somehow managed to smuggle in a bottle of whisky. He's planning on spiking the pumpkin juice I suppose.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with that?" I ask, Stupid question really, I already know what he is planning to do.  
  
"The pumpkin juice needs a little something don't you think? I'm just gonna give it a little kick is all."  
  
His grin broadens and I can't help but grin and shake my head at him. He gives a little chuckle and turns away. The sorting had finished by now and Dumbledore was just finishing his little speech. The food began to appear I take a little bit of everything and begin to eat. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sirius charm the whisky to go into the juice and grin. I don't know where he comes up with this stuff. As I see Lily take a sip of juice I realize we didn't tell her about the whisky.  
  
"Sirius." I whisper frantically as Lily takes another sip from her goblet.  
  
"Yeah." He says as he takes a big bite from the chicken leg in his hand.  
  
"We didn't tell Lily about the whisky!" He looks over at her and smiles one of his I'm-so-innocent smiles.  
  
"She'll be fine don't worry about your little girlfriend. And don't even think of telling her she'll probably go to Dumbledore and report us." He replies a grin growing on his chicken covered face. I sigh and nod my head. Has much as I like Lily I know he's right she would tell Dumbledore what we did especially after I was such I jerk to her on the train.  
  
As the feast goes on I watch as Lily gets more and more intoxicated from the whisky. The feast ended just as she had finished her fifth glass of juice. We got up to go and Lily was so off balance she could hardly walk. I rushed over to help her as I lead the first years to the common room. She looked up at me when she realized whom it was that was holding her up right and smiled then said quite clearly. "I don't need your help James Potter, I can mange my self just fine." I sigh as she struggles to get out of my grasp obviously she was still mad about the train ride where insulted her new hair cut and her new cloths. I actually thought that she looked nice but Remus, Sirius and Peter had been teasing me about her earlier and was a bit peeved at them.  
  
Lily finally managed to get away from me and fell after she took two steps. She turned to her friend Abby, Arabella; "Mined giving me a hand the floor seems to be spinning?" Abby helped her the rest of the way.  
  
I let the first years into the common room and gave them the introduction that the first years get every year. I was heading up to the Dorm with Remus, Peter, and Sirius when Lily called from the common room fireplace. She had conjured up a muggle microphone and speakers.  
  
"James Potter I have something I want to say to you!" She turned to the staring Gryffindors "This song is dedicated to the love of my life, but don't tell him I told you that." She whispered the last part and giggled. Abby and some of the other girls were frantically trying to talk Lily out of whatever it was she was going to do. Their efforts were in vain as Lily simply yelled at them and threatened to hex them if they didn't leave her alone. She turned back to me and began to sing.  
  
"Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes,  
  
And says it looks like your wearing some kind of disguise,  
  
Because your hair sticks up your shoes are untied,  
  
I hope you got that shirt at half price,  
  
And every word say falls flat on the floor,  
  
I try to tell a joke he's heard it before  
  
And don't think that I can take it no more,  
  
He's driving me right out my front door…  
  
Lily was now dancing getting into the song she even went has far has to twirl the cord of the microphone. As silly as she looked I was finding it difficult to breathe. Lily had beautiful singing voice, the fact it was me she was singing to with that voice of hers was completely incomprehensible.  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
  
Shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
  
You know if I, could I do anything for you  
  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you…  
  
Lily POV  
  
Of this doesn't get through his thick scull I don't know what will.  
  
Cant you just pretend to be nice  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Well everything in my life would be all right…  
  
And I try so hard just to figure him out  
  
But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about  
  
And then he falls asleep on the common room couch  
  
With his sun glasses on and his tong hanging out,  
  
And then he disappears for a week at a time  
  
And then he shows up, just like everything's fine  
  
I don't get what goes on in his mind  
  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid line  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
  
Shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
  
You know if I could I do anything for you  
  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you…  
  
Cant you just pretend to be nice  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Well everything in my life would be all right…  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
  
Shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
  
You know if I could I do anything for you  
  
I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you…"  
  
James POV  
  
I was frozen I couldn't move, I could hardly breath. Lily Evans, the beautiful talented Lily Evans, the same Lily Evans I have been secretly in love with since my fourth year just told me in an indirect way that she not just liked me but loved me. I was in total and complete shock. The whole Gryffindor house was staring at me including Lily. I didn't know what to do, what could I do? I could…no, what if I… no that wouldn't work.  
  
"Sirius what do I do?" Sirius would know what to do, I hope.  
  
"Go tell her how you feel, ask her out even."  
  
"Right" I gathered all my confidence, which at this point could fit into a marble with room to spare. I walked towards her all eyes on me. "Lily Evans I love you too, will you be my girlfriend?" I waited for her response, it seemed like an eternity before the words that would change my life forever fell from her wonderful lips. "I would love to be your girlfriend James Potter, and its about time you asked." And with that she passed out into my arms. The whole common room exploded in cheers and catcalls. I carried Lily to her room and laid her on her bed giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
  
***(Lily's POV continuing in her dairy)  
  
  
  
I don't know how I managed to make it to my bed the last thing I remember was singing and James asking me out. The next thing I knew I was on my bed fully clothed and had the worst headache I've ever had in my life but its worth it. I finally got my James.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
A/N Short but sweet. Please review. The song is by Josie and the Pussy Cats called pretend to be nice. Please review. Well that's my story about how James and Lily got together. Please review. Oh did I forget to mention to please review? 


End file.
